The stained flower
by Aoi Shouen
Summary: MadaraxSakura Sakura has always wanted this moment but when she finally gets it she's filled with hatred. What will happen if a certain Uchiha has taken a liking to her? Slight SasukexSakura but not a lot. I'm really sorry about this but I don't really want to focus on this story right now. So i'm putting this one on pause.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura has always wished for this moment to happen. The moment where Uchiha Sasukes blood was in her hands and his fate in the palm of her hand. She has always wanted revenge for the broken heart he had given her. She wanted to make him suffer after he killed all of the people that were precious to her.

"Saku...ra...please...stop."

"No, you deserve this."

"Please...i'm sorry...i didn't mea-"

"SHUT UP! Don't say that you never meant for any of this to happen because you know that for everything you have done; it all has a purpose for why you did it."

"I always...loved you...those...green eyes..."

"Liar...you never felt a damn thing for me ever since we were kids."

Sakura pushed the kunai deeper into his heart, so that way he had no way of surviving.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."

"Goodbye...Sakura..."

After Sasuke said his last words Sakura cried but after five second of crying, she showed an expression of an insane person.

_Madaras thoughts~_

_Hmm...it seems like the darkness has taken over her. Well, she is an interesting strong woman. Maybe she would do some use for the Uchiha clan. Well, it seems like i'll have to find out. She looks like an interesting woman but somehow it seems like she's a stained flower. She probably had a cheerful childhood and her hair looks like those sakura trees. I guess it's time to get her in my bed- oh i mean get some information from her._

"Hello, my little stained flower."

"Who the hell are you?"

"How rude~ My name is Uchiha Madara."

"Another Uchiha man? Ch, I'm sick of Uchihas."

"My my, looks like you're a feisty woman."

"So what of it?"

Madara takes a dangerously close step to Sakura and whispers in her ear.

"Well,you've intrigued my little flower. How about we play a little bit?"

* * *

I have so many stories to write but...i wanted to write this story because I thought it'd be bad if I didn't so here it iss~ It may take a while for me to release new chapters of my other stories...because of school and my parents - . -


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokiee~ I fixed it..I hope you like it...xD

* * *

"Hell no."

"Heh, I figured that a strong woman like you wouldn't say yes anyway."

"You figured , I'm going since I can't stand Uchiha men."

"Yes, I'll see you around some time later. Haruno Sakura."

"Don't say my name."

"Why not?"

"It's gross."

"I see...Well then goodbye."

After their quick glances for goodbyes, Sakura sprinted off to get away from his as fast as she could and to also report that Uchiha Sasuke was finally had finally been the day where Sakura would have to tell Naruto that she killed Sasuke with her own hands. She knew that his repsponse wouldn't be that great since he considers Sasuke his best friend.

~Sakura's thoughts~

Geez, what a pain in the ass. I don't care if Naruto hates me, he's my friend but I hate Sasuke with all of my guts. I've wanted to kill him for a while now. It's too late to take back what I've done.

"Report from Haruno Sakura desu."

"Yes, come in Sakura."

"Yes, shishou."

"So, how was your mission Sakura."

"It was a complete success."

"Uchiha Sasuke is now dead."

"I see...That's good. Now he won't be a bother for anyone in Konoha."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What, Naruto?"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KILL SASUKE?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM!"

"You're wrong Naruto. I've always hated him for breakin my heart and making Konoha have more stress."

"How...You always...loved...Sasuke..."

"That was a long time ago Naruto. I'm a kunoichi, it's not professional to have feelings involved in missions."

"I see...that's how you are now. Just a cold hearted woman. JUST LIKE UCHIHA MADARA!"

"Shut up Naruto. It's not your place to steer my life."

"Yeah Yeah, Bye Sakura-chan."

After excusing themselves from Tsunade-sama, Sakura went to the forest outside of Konoha and wept. She cried like a helpless child, that had no idea where it's mother was. All she could do was cry, she couldn't look for her safe haven because it was never there to begin with. It started raining down heavily; like the sky was experiencing the same pain as Sakura.

"Even though...I wanted to kill him...Even though...I hated him with all of my guts...Why...why do I feel this pain?...Is it because I'm weak? Is it because...I can't stand people calling me a cold hearted person? Why..."

"It's because you're a woman."

After hearing that sudden voice Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and got in her ready position to face who ever tapped her on the shoulder. She knew this voice...it's Uchiha Madara!

"What are you doing here Madara?"

"I'm answering your questions."

"I see...but...what do you mean..it's because i'm a woman?"

"Yes, it's because you're a woman. Women are generally weak when it comes to love."

Sakura's eyes looked down with a sad painful smile like she couldn't bare any of this hatred. Yet, she still has a feeling of madness inside of her. It's like a feeling that you can never get away from.

"Why..I feel sad from...killing someone...but...I feel happy...what's wrong with me?"

"You are feeling the emotions of pain and hatred."

"Why...why couldn't I be emotionless..."

Sakura grabbed onto Madara's shirt while she was still shaking.

"Why...why are women...so weak."

"It can't be helped. Women are weak, men are strong. So what."

"What do you mean so what?! I want to be a cold heartless man that doesn't give a shit if I kill anyone!"

"That's not a good choice."

"How is it not?"

"It's a bad choice because you'll be swallowed up by darkness and you won't be able to see your real self."

"Why wouldn't I want to be swallowed up by darkness!? My real self is ugly and obnoxious!"

"No it isn't."

"How is it not?"

"Your real self isn't like that because...I love you."

"Eh?"

* * *

Gahh...it's bad...it must be horrible..I'm sorry if i wasted your time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is..it's horrible..I'm so sorry.

**I do NOT own these characters~**

Vanessa shouldn't be saying this more than once but well...I forgot if I said this already or not xD

* * *

"Your real self isn't like that because...I love you."

"Eh?"

"What did you just say?"

Madara sat down on the grass, criss cross apple sauce, and muttered a word with a blush on his face."Nothing."

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_WHAT'S THIS?! Madara looks like an innocent school girl!_

_Well...he's an S rank shinobi...It's obvious that he probably hasn't had any girlfriends..._

_Inner...you do realize that most girls go after the really strong guys..._

_Yeah I realize that but have you seen how old he is?_

_He doesn't look that old..._

_Heh, I bet you don't want to think he's old because you wanna see his ~ding dong~_

_Shut up..._

_Heh~ Not likely..._

_You're a pain in the ass, inner..._

_Right back at you babe._

"Anyway, Sakura-san we should hurry up and bring you to the akatsuki."

"What?"

"Did you listen to what I just said?"

"No.."

Madara sighed at the girl's ignorance but smiled at the fact that the girl he loved was so cute.

_Madara's thoughts~_

_What the hell..I'm in love with a young girl...when I'm really old..Does this mean that I'm a pedophile now?_

Meanwhile..I want to love her as a woman but I want to make her cry in pain and agony about whether she should protect her village or stay by my side.

"Let's just go to the akatsuki headquarters."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because..I want to make you mine..."

"Okay."

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_I don't know why I said yes..but I want to see what's up with this man.._

_You're digging your own grave.._

_Shut up inner.._

_I'm right though.._

After that Madara told Sakura to hurry up and get all of her stuff; she went at lightning speed to get her stuff.

Sakura left a note on her desk saying that she left home to be with a man that she loved.

Madara and Sakura immediately left to go to headquarters; they were almost there until a group of shinobi suddenly stopped them.

Sakura could immediately tell that they were strong but she didn't know that they were almost all of the ninjas in Konoha; even Tsunade was there.

"Sakura, how could you betray Konoha and become lovers with Madara Uchiha?"

"I wanted to."

"What?"

"You heard me shishou."

"You wanted to leave Konoha-"

Naruto suddenly cut off Tsunade with his loud angry voice that was searching for truth.

"That isn't true right Sakura-chan?You couldn't possibly be in love with Madara, right?"

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_Gomene Naruto...but this is the only way for me to atone for my sin...of killing Sasuke..and hurting you..Gomene._

"Yes.."

"So that means that you plan on betraying us and fighting against us in battle?!"

"..."

Even without an answer all of the Konoha shinobi attacked at Madara and Sakura. Sakura wasn't prepared for this kind of emotional pain;despite what she had done.

_Sakura's thoughts~_

_I'm not ready for this..I don't want to hurt Naruto.._

_But..you said it didn't you? You love Madara Uchiha.._

_Inner...I only said that because he reminded me of Sasuke..and I wanted that type of love again..._

_You killed Sasuke! It's over! You've hated him for so many years! You can't take that back now.._

_I know.._

"Chigau...Naruto...You're wrong...I...would never betray Konoha...I would never!"

"Then why the hell are you by his side?!"

"Because I used my sharingan on her."

The fact that Madara suddenly spoke up out of no where suprised some people; everyone was flabbergasted at the fact that Sakura was manipulated by Madara Uchiha. Well, they weren't that suprised but still.

"What?.."

* * *

**(1)Sharingan- it's um..this red eye thing..in Naruto. xD**

**(2) Shinobi-ninja**

**(3)-Gomene-I'm sorry**

**(4) Chigau-You're wrong or wrong.**

**(5)Shishou-Master or Teacher; generally used as master in Naruto.**

**(6)Akatsuki- an organization of S-rank ninjas. S-rank...are very dangerous people.**

Y'all probably didn't like it...sorry I couldn't really find what I wanted for this story..and I have a sore throat that's irritating me..I hope it's not strep throat. Anyway, if you feel like anything needs to be changed then please review for me~ Also, please no mean reviews..it makes me sad. xD


End file.
